


like a river flows surely to the sea

by louislovesharry



Series: i'll put my future in you [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mpreg Harry, blowjob, mpreg Harry is so pure and beautiful, they have a son and twins on the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is woken up one morning by his beautiful son, he's lying next to his gorgeous and amazing husband who's carrying two more of their babies, and his heart is full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a river flows surely to the sea

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii it's taken me forever to write this! like months, I had such bad writer's block. I hope this isn't too terrible, as always I had to include mpreg Harry and lots of sweet fluffy moments because they're my fave!! I hope you enjoy!  
> Title is taken from Can't Help Falling In Love, covered by Ingrid Michaelson :)

Sleep was a rare thing to get in the Tomlinson household. With Harry being eight months pregnant and them also having an energetic three year old, Louis cherished the mornings where he could sleep in without interruptions. He loves his family, he does, but lack of sleep and Louis don't mix that well.

This morning was not one of those glorious days. He was woken up by a small hand shaking his shoulder incessantly. Louis groaned and begrudgingly turned around from where he was cuddled on his side against Harry, a protective arm thrown over his large bump.

"Camden, what is it bud," he managed to croak out, raspy voice still laced with sleep. Camden grinned that his efforts had finally worked at waking up his Papa. His dimples were showing and his mop of chocolate curls were messy atop his head. He was all Harry, inside and out.

"Papa! You're finally awake! Can we go to the hospital now?!" Louis chuckled at how excited his little boy was to meet his two new baby brothers and how he could barely pronounce 'hospital.' He did have half a mind to glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table, seeing it was only 6 am.

"Honey, it's still really early, and the babies won't be here for a few more days or so. I know you're excited but they'll be here soon, yeah?"

Cam's face dropped and he pouted with all his might. He definitely got that from Harry. "But I want to meet them NOW!" He grumbled.

Louis put his fingers to his lips, miming for Cam to be quiet. "I know bud, they still need to grow inside Daddy for a bit though." Louis looked over to see Harry still miraculously sleeping. He looked stunning, truly glowing all over and his hair had grown even longer and thicker. The beautiful curls were spread all over his pillow and his pink lips were slightly pouted as he breathed out little puffs of air. His hands were delicately resting on his bump, cradling it gently. It was very seldom that Harry could sleep peacefully for a long time, so Louis was content to let him get as much rest as possible.

Camden climbed up on the bed, still clutching his favorite teddy named Georgie and pouting tremendously. Automatically he plastered himself against Louis and cuddled into his chest. Louis could tell that he was getting sleepy because of the way his long eyelashes fluttered with every slow blink and the way his lips puffed out with every exhale of breath.

Louis dropped a kiss to his head and tightened his arms around him before allowing himself to doze off too. He would never pass up a family cuddle.

*******************************  
Louis was awoken again (but this time not so atrociously early) and to the heartwarming sight of Camden talking to and rubbing Harry's belly. He was so loving and careful, and Louis knew he would be the best big brother. Harry was watching with the fondest smile and a hand lightly rubbing where one of the boys were kicking away.

Louis' heart expanded five sizes at moments like these. His boys were his whole world and he felt so lucky to have them. 

Harry's grin widened when he caught Louis staring at them, a light blush kissing his cheeks at the intensity of Louis' gaze on his. Their eyes locked and they had a silent conversation, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

Good morning. You're beautiful. I love you.

Cam turned to look at what had his Daddy's attention and lit up with excitement when he saw that his Papa was up now too. He immediately scrambled over and plopped himself in Louis' lap, causing his parents to giggle.

Louis wrapped his arms around their little boy and leaned over to leave a sweet kiss on Harry's lips and a matching one to his large stomach. 

Harry's responding smile was filled with adoration and pure happiness. He leaned over to rest his head on Louis' shoulder and pressed a kiss to Cam's messy curls.

"How are all my babies feeling this morning?" Louis mumbled against Harry's hair. 

"We're all doing good, they let me sleep for once so they must have gotten lots of sleep too. They've been kicking a lot this morning though," Harry replied. As if on cue, both boys let their presence be known and started kicking. Harry laughed and rubbed his belly lovingly.

"I swear these boys are going to pop out being footie stars, Lou. Their kicks are so strong. Definitely your children."

Louis grinned at how loved these little boys were already. They were definitely going to be spoiled rotten, they already had everyone wrapped around their tiny fingers. 

"Cam, why don't you go pick out what you want to wear today, yeah? I'll be there in a second to help you."

Cam stood up and defiantly put his hands on his hips. "Papaaaaa, I can get dressed all by myself, I'm a big boy now. Remember?"

"Oh of course, little man. Go on then, come show Daddy and me when you're done."

Cam scampered off to his room to go get dressed for the day and Harry immediately latched himself into Louis' embrace. 

"Morning gorgeous husband of mine," Louis murmured into Harry's neck. "He is so much like you it's crazy."

Harry giggled, Cam was definitely a mini Harry through and through, in all aspects. "You have to put up with double the trouble Lou, you're a champ."

"I'm the luckiest man in the world, is what I am. I've got the two best boys in the world and two more little guys on the way. Couldn't ask for much more, babe."

Harry moved to be in a position more suitable for kissing, which was hard with his belly in the way. It didn't matter much though, because whenever he kissed Louis everything else in the world blurred. He still felt fireworks with each gentle brush of their lips. Kissing Louis was definitely one of his favorite things in the world.

Louis worked on sucking Harry's bottom lip and licking into his mouth lazily. These morning kisses were always slow and sweet like honey, both of them taking their time with the other and starting their day off right. However, pregnant Harry got very needy and worked up quite easily. Louis could feel his already semi hard cock against his thigh. 

Louis detached their lips to taste and nibble on every inch of his skin. The junction between Harry's neck and ear was one of his weak spots, and as soon as Louis pressed his lips into the delicate skin and began sucking a love bite, Harry was pliant and melted.

"Feels so good, Lou," he whined whilst throwing his head back so Louis had more access to his neck.

"Yeah? Are you hard, sweetheart?"

Harry moaned and nodded, pulling Louis in by the neck so he could surge their lips together again. 

"Fuck," Louis muttered. "I forgot about Cam. Who knows what trouble he's getting into right now." He moved off of Harry and started to leave, causing Harry to whine and try to pull him back.

"I'll be back in a mo baby, then I'll blow you, yeah?" Harry whimpered and nodded, desperate and aching already but wanting to wait for Louis' glorious mouth. 

They hadn't gotten the chance to play in a while, what with a 3 year old and two more little ones on the way. They were always too busy or too tired to do a scene, but Harry was going slightly crazy. He missed giving up all control to Louis so much, all he wanted was Louis to take care of him and give him what he so desperately needed. He knew that would have to wait until months after the twins were born, because Louis would never want to hurt them or Harry, and their scenes could get a bit intense.

Louis finally came back minutes later, grinning and looking every bit like an ethereal angel should look. He pulled his phone out to show Harry a picture he took of Cam, who was wearing mismatched clothing but looked very proud of himself for picking out his outfit and dressing himself. 

Harry chuckled at the adorable photo and placed it on the bedside table absentmindedly before reaching for Louis and pulling him onto the bed, immediately throwing one leg over him and straddling his thighs. Louis' hands found their favorite spot, Harry's hips, which were even softer and more supple since he's pregnant. Louis started rubbing his thumbs in small circles against Harry's skin, then traveling his hands up to his beautiful belly that Louis loved more than anything.

Harry loved everything about being pregnant; he loved being able to make and grow his babies out of pure love, he loved the bond he formed with them and giving them a home to grow for 9 months, and he loved being full of Louis' children. More than anything he adored how Louis was always there to love and protect him and their babies, always telling him how beautiful he is and telling their little ones that they are so lucky to have such an amazing Daddy. A part of him always wanted to be pregnant and Louis was keen on giving him as many babies as he wanted.

"Where's Cam now?" Harry questioned. 

"He's watching Telly downstairs, we probably have about 10 or 15 minutes before he'll get bored. Do you want to take me up on the offer I made?"

Harry moaned and nodded, instantly latching on to Louis and curling his head into the sensitive skin of Louis' neck to leave small bites and kisses. Louis pressed his lips to Harry's supple ones and left a lingering kiss.

"You gotta be quiet for me H, can you do that?"

"Yeah I can, I'm gonna be good for you Lou," he breathed out, already looking flushed and worked up. Louis gave a proud smile and detached himself from Harry to leave a trail of kisses down his body. Harry's mouth opened in a silent moan as Louis finally reached his dick, which was red and leaking at the tip. 

He couldn't very well see Louis what with his gigantic stomach in the way, but that only made it more erotic to only be able to feel and hear him. Louis was mouthing kisses and small licks all along his length, and slowly stroking him. Harry groaned as Louis wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking the tip and licking on the underside. All of a sudden, Louis was sinking lower and lower until his nose was to Harry's pubic hair. Louis was quite good at sucking cock.

His mouth felt like heaven around Harry, wet and hot and Harry was NOT going to last at all. As Louis sped up the bobs of his head, Harry felt the familiar heat in the pit of his stomach. Louis knew from the small breathless whines and whimpers Harry was emitting that he was close. He pulled off for a beat to look at Harry and let out a raspy, "Want you to fuck my face darling," before diving all the way back down and resuming. Harry bucked his hips up and felt his dick slide down Louis' throat. He could feel Louis constricting around him repeatedly and he felt so good, every inch of him was surrounded with LouisLouisLouis and it was all too much in the best way possible. 

"Babe I'm so close, please," Harry moaned along with a litany of curse words and high pitched whines. Louis hummed and continued fucking his mouth with Harry's cock, finally sending Harry over the edge when he squeezed his throat muscles around Harry extra tight and snuck a finger down Harry's perineum to rub at his rim.

Harry came with a choked sob and spilled down Louis' throat, Louis mouthing at Harry and kitten licking the head until Harry whimpered at the oversensitivity. Louis pulled off with a pop and kissed the head, a small string of spit connecting them making him look obscene.

As Louis tucked Harry back into his boxers and crawled back up to cuddle him, both babies started kicking wildly, pressing against their Daddy's belly as if saying, "Don't forget us, we're here too!" Harry giggled and started rubbing gentle circles over where they were kicking. Louis admired the lovely sight, there was just something so beautiful about their connection. Harry was always having chats with them and had a hand on his bump at all times. Their love for each other was so so strong already.

Louis heard scampering down the hallway and in tumbled Camden who crossed his arms over his chest and looked thoroughly unimpressed when he looked at Louis. 

"Papa, you said you'd come watch TV with me and it's been FOREVER already."

Louis snickered, he had obviously been too preoccupied with Harry to look at the time. He also didn't want to leave their bed and let go of Harry, like ever. He looked to Harry disdainfully who gave him his special fond smile that was reserved specifically for him, even after all these years.

"I'll be down in a minute, you go and save me a spot, yeah? Pick out something other than Lion King, please."

Louis laughed and grinned as he leaned down to kiss him once more. "No promises, love. Don't think we've watched it once this week yet and that's a record. He's bound to choose it soon."

He felt a small hand tugging at his arm to coax him off the bed. "Come on Papa, you'll see Daddy soon, I promise. Now let's go, I want popcorn too!"

Louis laughed and obligingly followed his son, looking back over his shoulder to see Harry looking at them with all the love in the world. This family that they had created, all out of love, was the best thing he could ever ask for and there wasn't a moment that went by where he didn't thank the stars and fate Herself for this life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got to the end, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) please feel free to leave comments and kudos and check out my other works. xxx


End file.
